For a number of reasons, inkjet print heads regularly expel ink into a dedicated area inside the printer called the service station. Expelling the ink repeatedly over a long enough period of time can cause the ink particles to build a tower, or ink drop stalagmite, in the service station. This ink drop stalagmite can eventually grow tall enough to contact the print head and have the undesirable effects of blocking nozzles, contaminating the moving print head, and interfering with the operation of the print head, all of which may degrade the print quality.